Wordlessly
by cdaqtcherry
Summary: 'A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve' Actions speak louder than words. Kenji/Kyoko


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**-x-**

**"Actions speak louder than words."**

**-x-**

It was a bright Sunday morning in GENOM city, and Kenji had the day off. He had nothing to do since Hans, his partner, was out on a date with Yuki Satomi, so he opted to stay at home with his girlfriend Kyoko. They were enjoying each other's company in silence, until the phone rang and she left the room to answer it. She had been gone for at least 20 minutes and Kenji had become very, _very_, bored. When he heard a loud exclamation from the other room, he may have gotten curious. _Just a little curious_.

Tentatively, he reached out and picked up the other phone, and listened in on her conversation.

Now before you start to gasp in shock, he was bored. Kenji Sasaki had nothing else to do.

'_It's not like she's hiding anything from me.'_ He snorted mentally. _'It wouldn't hurt to listen.'_

Boy was he wrong.

"Ayame you're crazy!" Kyoko laughed. Kenji smiled at the familiar sound.

"_What? I was just curious! I mean come on! You're going out with Kenji Sasaki. Kenji Sasaki! The guy looks like he would be great in bed!"_ Ayame protested. Kenji grimaced.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought.

"Okay, first of all, Kenji and I haven't had sex, and we probably won't for a while. He's not that adept with showing his emotions Ayame, you know that," Kyoko chuckled. Kenji could almost imagine how red her face was and smirked.

"_So because he's not good at showing his emotions, you think he's not a sex god? Because if you want, I'll take him!" _Ayame snickered. Kenji made a face.

"Wha-? That's not what I meant! I mean, I've never really thought about Kenji that way. Most of the time, I just worry about him being safe. He's a part of the AD Police, remember?" Kyoko retaliated.

"_Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about that! Maybe when you two get experienced, you can try out the handcuffs!"_ Ayame cheered. Kyoko sweatdropped at her friend's unrestrained libido.

"You just never get off the topic do you?" She snorted.

"_Come one Kyoko, don't lie to me. Haven't you at least wondered what it would be like to actually touch him? To bed him?"_ Ayame asked. Kyoko flushed and Kenji surprisingly found himself curious about her answer.

"I-I don't know. Um, well, you see it's actually kind of funny. Kenji and I, we uh, um, ya know?" Kyoko stuttered.

"_Um, no, I don't know. Do you see him that way?"_ Kenji rolled his eyes. This Ayame girl was freaking persistent.

"Kind of…"Kyoko trailed off. Kenji had to hold himself back from choking. His cheeks felt warm and he heard Ayame laughing on the other line.

"_You need to do something about it! People are starting to talk Kyoko."_ Ayame's tone turned serious and Kenji couldn't help but hear worry in his girlfriend's voice when she replied.

"And what are they talking about?" Kyoko asked.

Ayame sighed, _"Everyone thinks that Kenji's going to break up with you. Yeah, he's hot, but they still think that he doesn't care about you. Don't get me wrong, I believe you when you say that Kenji cares, but that's not what everyone else thinks Has he even told you that he loves you?"_ Kenji couldn't help but frown. Who the hell were they to butt into his and Kyoko's relationship and predict the outcome?

"Who cares what everyone else thinks? Maybe Kenji doesn't like to show his emotions around people, but that doesn't change the fact that he cares about me," Kyoko replied with an even voice, and Kenji held back a sigh of relief.

"_How do you know? How do you know that he cares?"_

"Well, he's saved my life like a billion times-"

"_That's his job Kyoko!"_ Kenji narrowed his eyes. This Ayami girl was really getting on his nerves.

"What's your point? I know that what Kenji and I have is something real, and not something that we're going to lose tomorrow morning."

"_Well, what are you going to do if he dies on the job? Then all your love for him will be wasted-"_

"Don't you dare say that Ayame. Yes, I worry myself sick over his safety, but I love Kenji Sasaki. I know he won't randomly leave me when he feels like it, and I also know that he won't die on me. I have faith in him; he knows what he's doing. And I know that he loves me too, even if we've never been intimate; I know he does. I can feel it." Kyoko's voice shook with emotion and Kenji's eyes softened as he heard a small sniffle.

"_Awh..Kyoko! Don't cry! Look, I'm sorry. I just want to make sure that Kenji is giving you all the love and attention that you deserve," _Ayame said with remorse.

Kyoko chuckled in return, wiping her eyes. "You sound like my mom. Or dad. Something like that."

"_Yeah, whatever! But geez! I can't believe that all he's done is kiss you!" _

"There's nothing wrong with kissing. It's quite nice, actually." Kyoko grinned.

"_Really? Then it shouldn't be THAT hard to bed him!" _Ayame exclaimed.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Ayame, you're crazy. I have to go. Kenji's probably wondering where I've been."

"_Mhmm. I bet he's waiting for you to come back so he can grab you and fu-"_

Kyoko turned beet red. "AYAME! Bye!" Kenji heard a click and immediately clicked his phone off, but he kept the phone in his hands. Kyoko walked in and immediately paled as she put the pieces together.

"You heard that, didn't you?" She asked hesitantly. He nodded carefully, frowning as her face fell.

"Are you mad?" She looked so shy that Kenji's tense posture softened.

"Of course not," he replied gently. He reveled in the way Kyoko's face lit up.

"Look," she began. "I'm not worried about what other people think about our relationship. You and me are the only people involved in this relationship. No one else. You don't always have to use words to express how you feel. When you're ready to take that step, I'll be here. I'm ready when you are." She laughed at his shocked expression. "I know you, Kenji," She smiled lovingly before reaching over and grabbing her violin. She walked over to the window and began to play.

Kenji stared at his girlfriend in amazement. She was really willing to wait on him, even if he was romantically retarded. How on earth was he blessed enough to have someone like her?

He really, really loved this girl, and he wanted to show her.

Wordlessly, he stood and walked over to where she stood. He carefully removed the violin from her arms before circling his arms around her waist. Kyoko placed her petite hands over his large ones and leaned into his chest. She smiled bashfully as his nose grazed her jaw.

"Ready?" Kyoko asked, turning to face him. Kenji gave her his signature smirk before taking her face in his hands and guiding her mouth to his.

That was all the answer she needed.


End file.
